Smoker on the Water
by Eccentwrit
Summary: Smoker, outlawed by the marines, convinces Vegapunk to send him back in time so he can undo all the damage done to the world. Years in the past, he decides to ally himself with the fledgling Straw Hat crew to protect the civilians he failed as a marine. Law once said that the Straw Hats left sheer miracles in their wake- and right now Smoker needed all the miracles he could get.
1. A Golden Opportunity

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, that honor belongs to Eiichiro Oda**

 **Haha I know what you're thinking:** ** _Shouldn't you be working on TMODETD instead of writing new fanfics?_** **And yes! I should be! You are absolutely right!**

* * *

What the hell was he doing?

Smoker knew he had always been a bit of a delinquent in the eyes of the marines. Impertinent, they called him, obstinate. He knew he was hardly the ideal marine, but he was strong enough that most overlooked his... rougher edges.

And despite his often poor attitude towards his superiors, Smoker had always taken great pride in being a marine.

So why for the love of all that was good in the world was he even considering this?

"Well?" Spoke Dr. Vegapunk, voice like cracked leather. "What business do you have with me?"

The philosophy of 'Absolute Justice' had gained more and more followers as Smoker climbed the ranks of the marines. By the time he had been a Vice Admiral, he wouldn't have been surprised if most marines supported it, especially in the upper ranks.

It's not like he couldn't understand why. Pirates and other dangerous people threatened the safety of the world with their actions, and often didn't care about who was hurt along the way in their quest for power. Smoker had always hated those types more than anything else. People like that needed to be dealt with swiftly and without hesitation. What they needed was a ruthless pursuit that only ended with the capture or otherwise removal of the criminal in question.

But there had to be limits. There had to be limits to how far you were willing to go. Smoker drew that line at dead civilians.

Not all marines did.

They were all too willing to let innocents get caught in the crossfire. Or, hell, even attack civilian settlements in the hopes of killing a single enemy of the government.

That was how Smoker found himself in this position in the first place afterall.

"I need everything you've got on time travel." Smoker demanded. His teeth ground on the ends of his cigars. He grimaced at the taste.

"Ah." Vegapunk said. He didn't sound surprised. "I was wondering when someone would come by asking about such things."

Smoker wished he could blame it all on Straw Hat.

The Sovereign War is the official name for it. The Last War of the Pirate Era.

To Smoker it would always be the great Marine Civil War.

It was difficult for him to pin down exactly when it started. Was it when Vice Admiral Coby refused to shoot down Straw Hat, and instead took up arms next to him to fight Teach? Did it start when Smoker himself refused to relay the orders to send a Buster Call to the neighboring islands, so that the marines could blame those deaths on Straw Hat? Could it be that this had just been the inevitable conclusion of the Whitebeard War?

Or perhaps it all started over twenty years ago on a small island in East Blue, when Monkey D. Garp hid the son of the Gol D. Roger from the marines in the hopes of sparing a single child whose only crime was being born with the wrong father.

"You know I've had no way to test any of this technology. It's purely theoretical. And should it work... well, all it can do is create a new path, not erase an old one."

"I don't care. I'll take it."

"I'm trying to tell you that it won't change anything." Vegapunk told him harshly. "Your subordinate will still be dead."

Smoker slammed his fist onto the table, his mind white with rage.

There had been, of course, innumerable casualties. It was inevitable, really, when so many had stake in the outcome.

What started off as a grudge match between the Blackbeard Pirates and the Straw Hat Pirates over the title of Pirate King quickly evolved into something on a much grander scale.

First the Revolutionaries got involved. They always were whenever the outcome could effect the world on a global scale, and no doubt that having their boss' son as Pirate King would tip the political world in their favor. And if the rumors about the Chief of Staff being Fire Fist's brother were true, well, really, no one had been surprised when the Revolutionaries made their appearance.

That's when the marines got involved. At first High Command had hoped the Straw Hats and Blackbeard would finish each other off, but with the Revolutionaries acting as reinforcements for Straw Hat they could not afford to wait any longer. It was Top Priority to make sure there would not be another Pirate King. So they pulled out all the stops, even the Fleet Admiral himself making an appearance, to end it all before it could get started, to show the world that the true power did and always had belonged to the marines.

Not that it happened that way. Not when one of Straw Hat's greatest talents lay in the allies he could make. Not when said allies wanted to make sure he became Pirate King.

It turned out that while the marines had some knowledge on the people Straw Hat was allies with, they were vastly misinformed on just how many there actually were. Not just other pirates, but representatives from the minks and the fishmen, as well as fleets from Alabasta, Sakura, and Dressrosa to name a few came to fight for Straw Hat.

So the Gorosei decided to end it.

The sound of flesh hitting wood reverberated throughout the lab. If Smoker's outburst had startled Vegapunk, he didn't show it.

As the last of the echoes faded, so did Smoker's energy. He sagged against the table his fist still rested on and let his grief and desperation show.

"I don't care." He said again, quieter this time. "I have to try."

"No."

The Gorosei had hoped to not only defeat Straw Hat and Blackbeard, but to also turn the world against pirating forever. And something like that could only be accomplished if the unspeakable happened.

Straw Hat, for all he was a pirate, wasn't ruthless enough to commit the acts the marines needed to get the public on their side. And while Blackbeard had the viciousness, he was too preoccupied with Straw Hat to do anything at the time.

So the Gorosei decided to do it themselves.

Why they decided to pin the blame on Straw Hat was beyond Smoker. Anyone who had ever met the crew would never believe them capable of slaughtering two islands full of civilians just to get to the last member of Blackbeard's crew like the official story said they did.

Smoker wasn't even sure if any of the Straw Hats were still alive by that point of the war.

All he could think of was that the Gorosei used Straw Hat as a scapegoat because he was the most well-liked pirate and his 'betrayal' would shatter any trust or admiration the public harbored for any pirate crew.

Smoker's head snapped up to meet Dr. Vegapunk's eyes in shock. "What the hell do you mean 'no.'?" He snarled, fury overtaking him. His fists shook as he stared down the doctor.

Vegapunk met his gaze steadily. "Why should I help you run away from your guilt? From your grief? The world must face their losses and move on, what right do you have to be the exception?" The accusation clear in Vegapunk's voice was the biggest display of emotion the stoic doctor had shown since Smoker had arrived.

When Smoker had heard what the Gorosei wanted, what they had planned, he had been appalled. He knew that if he refused then he would simply be replaced and no one would be the wiser to stop them.

So he found himself turning against the very organization he swore his life to.

Smoker had fully expected his mutiny to be his and his alone. He hadn't expected Tashigi, or Coby, or so many others to follow him and turn against their superiors. And so the marines split, the followers of Moral Justice against the followers of Absolute Justice.

War was too clean of a word to describe it. Bloodbath was better.

It still hadn't been enough to stop anything.

"Dammit it's not about me!" Smoker shouted, finally losing control of his temper. "It's about them! All of those people that died and I couldn't do a damn thing to save. There's nothing I can do for them now, and there's nothing I can do for the survivors. I don't know if you even know what the outside world's like now, or if you're too busy hiding out in your lab being the military's pet scientist to care, but there's no one left! Anyone who could do anything to bring justice to what's left of this world is either missing, dead, or too weak to do anything but die if they try!"

Vegapunk had yet to show any reaction to Smoker's rant, and was further unfazed when the ex-marine got up in his personal space to press a finger up against his chest threateningly.

"So if you think I'm not going to chase every hope for these people I can, then you are sorely mistaken." Smoker told Vegapunk lowly. "Maybe you're right." Smoker added, finally stepping back from Vegapunk. "Maybe there's nothing I can do for the people here, not anymore. But if there's a chance that some version of them could persist in a more peaceful world then I owe it to everyone, the victims, the people who sacrificed themselves to try to save them, the survivors, to make sure they don't suffer the same fate, to make sure every loss here wasn't in vain, that something better could come out of all this bloodshed."

Vegapunk regarded Smoker with a look Smoker couldn't quite figure out. Pride? Resignation? Grief? "If that's the case," the old doctor finally said, "then perhaps I may be able to help you after all."


	2. If We Should Meet Again

He couldn't breathe. Smoker could feel his chest heaving, trying to take in air and failing. He wasn't a stranger to suffocation- as a devil fruit user he was more familiar than most with the sensation of drowning.

This wasn't anything like that.

This was agony, pure and simple.

Every attempt at a breath left his ribs feeling shattered. His heart tried to beat out of his chest. His bones held the hollow ache of rusted steel ready to collapse.

Even when Smoker's lungs finally caught air, he couldn't find relief. Cool air raked the insides of his lungs like glass splinters.

He wanted to die, just for it to stop.

Wouldn't it be ironic, then, if this _was_ death, and Vegapunk's experiment had failed? It would be just, Smoker considered, to suffer in the afterlife considering all that fell because of him.

The world shifted, and Smoker was left trembling. His soul settled back into his body and color slowly faded back in from an abyss of white.

Smoker opened his eyes to a familiar office he hadn't seen for a lifetime.

Loguetown.

Smoker groaned as he tried to sit up, feeling a deep ache in his body that couldn't come from any type of training.

The last time he could remember feeling so uncomfortable in his own body was when he ate his devil fruit.

That time, it was a case of not quite feeling real. His body had been too light, too _not there_. He was smoke, and would blow away in the breeze if he didn't hold himself together.

This was the exact opposite. Smoker was all too aware of how his hands shook, how his skin pinched and pulled. How he flinched when he felt the breeze from an open window raise goosebumps on his arms.

His skin was too small around him.

Over the years Smoker had gotten stronger, and it had shown. Now all that progress was gone. The sudden change was disorienting to say the least.

But feeling like he didn't belong in his own body was a small price to pay to set things right, and was one Smoker was more than willing to accept.

Smoker leaned against his desk, and took stock of the room around him. He might as well try and figure out just when he ended up. Vegapunk said that if the experiment worked, he wouldn't have any control of how far back Smoker would go. He could only hope that he ended up far enough back to make a difference, and since he was back in his Loguetown office, that seemed promising.

Honestly, nothing in the room stood out to Smoker. His desk was immaculate as always, paperwork completed and filed, surface clear of clutter, and generally gave off a very professional air. The only personal touch was a pile of rocks meant for balancing.

He had forgotten he used to do that. It had been fun, from what Smoker could remember.

Carefully, minding his trembling hands, Smoker reached out for the first rock. The grey stone was wide and flat- it would make a good base.

Smoker's hand closed around the heavy stone to move it closer to him. He lifted it no more than a few scant centimeters before it slipped between his fingers.

Dammit. He was more disoriented than he had thought if he was being this careless.

Smoker paused, sucking in a deep breath in an effort to calm himself. He couldn't afford crap like this. He focused back on the rock, determined not to let this strange dysphoria get the better of him again. He would _force_ himself to adapt.

He tried again for the stone.

Again it fell from limp and grasping fingers.

Smoker stared at it, then back at his outstretched hand. He curled his fingers to make a fist, but he could tell that it was much weaker than it should have been.

It seemed there were other side effects to worry about in addition to the disorientation Vegapunk warned him about.

Dammit. Like this, he would be next to useless for who knows how long. He couldn't afford that, not if he wanted to succeed in his goals.

Smoker grit his teeth, trying to remind himself he didn't need to be at full strength just yet, that he had recovered from wounds that had left him in much worse condition and that with training he could quickly reach where he once was.

That didn't make this any less frustrating.

No.

Even if he was weakened, he would _not_ allow himself to be _this_ weak.

Smoker let a new determination fill him, and with extreme focus picked up the stone. It was heavy in his hand, but Smoker barely noticed over his own satisfaction. No, this time around, nothing would stop-

Bang!Bang!Bang!

-him.

"What the hell do you want?" Smoker snarled at the marine cadet standing in the doorway, armed still raised where he had been knocking. The cadet paled; the stone Captain Smoker had been moving lay heavy between them.

"I...I..." The cadet stammered. He gulped and tried to compose himself, a difficult feat by anyone's standards, especially with a Marine Captain with Smoker's reputation giving him a look that was normally reserved for hardened criminals. Cadet Thompson flinched, and straightened his back, throwing Smoker a salute that was perhaps a few seconds too delayed. "S-sir, I have orders from Command, told to deliver them to you right away." He stammered, before thrusting the sealed folders in his hand towards Smoker for the Captain to take.

Smoker was not impressed by Cadet Thompson. If the boy was scared so much of his own commanding officers, then he would be as good as dead if he ever had to face a criminal out on the streets or at sea. Though, Smoker mused as he relieved the cadet of the papers, he supposed it wasn't wholly unwise for the cadet to fear his commanders. A flick of his fingers broke the seal on the top folder, and a quick glance inside at the face of Captain Nezumi told Smoker all he needed to know.

Not wholly unwise indeed.

Smoker looked up from the folder in his hands to Thompson, who was still standing at attention, nerves causing a faint sheen of sweat to break out on the young man's forehead. Smoker felt a pang of sympathy for the boy and, in a much gentler tone of voice than he would normally use in this situation, dismissed the cadet with a gruff "Dismissed, Cadet." He tried not to pay too much attention to how quickly Thompson scurried out of his office.

Smoker refused to wonder what had become of the cadet in the original timeline. He told himself it didn't matter, that whatever happened was going to be changed, so the past- or future as it were- no longer had any hold over them. But still in his mind's eye there was a battlefield strewn with corpses bearing the face of the cadet.

Smoker winced, shaking the thought away. Was he gonna get like that with every marine he saw? He couldn't afford those kind of distractions!

Smoker picked up the folder containing the report on Nezumi's arrest and the subsequent internal investigation it prompted, focusing his attentions on that and allowing himself to be distracted from his morbid thoughts.

None of the information it contained was news to Smoker, though he doubted he could say the same for any of the other officers who received copies. Vaguely he could recall that the first time around he had been surprised himself- not that Nezumi was dirty, that wasn't much of a shock to anyone who had ever had the misfortune to meet the rat- but that Arlong had been defeated and Nezumi's involvement subsequently revealed by pirates of all people, that it had been pirates that were responsible for liberating Cocoyashi rather than the marines, as it should have been.

Of course, Smoker realized, it had been so shocking because this was the first major event involving Straw Hat to be brought to the marine's attention. True, there had been some mutterings about Captain Morgan's defeat being the work of pirates- pirates Smoker later learned were Straw Hat and Roronoa- but he knew the rest of the marines hadn't made that connection quite yet.

Smoker eyed the other folder Thompson had brought. No doubt it contained updated bounty posters, among them the first issue of Straw Hat's bounty. He opened the folder, and there, laying out for all to see, was Straw Hat's grinning face, unfazed at the 'Dead or Alive 30 Million' printed right below him.

Smoker couldn't hide the initial surprise he felt at such a low number; he had grown accustomed to Straw Hat's incredible increases in bounty over the years. Though, looking at the other bounties included with Straw Hat's, his was still far higher than any other in East Blue.

Smoker went back to the report on the Arlong incident. It had been years ago for him, and he needed the refresher. The benefit of knowing the future granted him a certain insight to events that he wouldn't have been privy to. For instance the notation in the report that the inhabitants of Cocoyashi had refused to give the names of the individuals responsible for Arlong's defeat. At the time, their silence had been put down to a fear of getting accused of harboring pirates, but Smoker knew that it was far more likely that Cocoyashi's silence was a vain attempt to protect their saviors.

Straw Hat had a bad habit of having that effect on people. Something about the boy made people want to protect him. The marines never had figured out just what it was about the boy that allowed him to make such steadfast allies so quickly.

Though Smoker couldn't really cast judgement. He had, reluctantly, relied on Straw Hat in the past back in Alabasta, and again in Punk Hazard. Despite being a pirate, Straw Hat, Smoker grudgingly admitted, was reliable and kept his word.

He went back to the report, which was detailing the extent of Nezumi's corruption. How Arlong paid off Nezumi, how in return Nezumi failed to report Arlong's activities to the marines. Even how Nezumi would inform Arlong when other marines were headed his way, allowing Arlong to... _take care of_ them. The report didn't go into exact numbers, but it was suspected that in his time in the East Blue Arlong had been responsible for the deaths of over a hundred marines.

That is, until Straw Hat took care of _him_.

Between Morgan and Arlong, Straw Hat almost seemed better at doing the marine's job than the marines themselves, and certainly more effective in the eyes of Cocoyashi Village. There the marines had failed those people, only bringing them more pain when they should have brought hope and justice. Instead, innocent civilians had been forced to rely on pirates for their aid, and worse, it had worked.

...Now there was a thought.

Smoker turned to the other file, gingerly pulling out Straw Hat's poster and considering it.

Despite his rashness, Smoker wasn't an idiot. He knew he had no hope of changing the future alone. He couldn't trust the marines, not anymore. But Straw Hat... well, to Straw Hat's credit he had never been anything but completely transparent in his goals.

Smoker couldn't believe he was seriously considering this.

But as far as pirates went, Straw Hat wasn't the worst, and the more he thought about it, the more Smoker realized how limited his options really were. Because of the corruption of the ranks in the marines, Smoker couldn't trust but a handful of marines; not nearly enough to be truly effective no matter how much they trained, and there was always the risk that the brass would find out about Smoker's plan to revolt and bring them down. If they found out, all Smoker would do was get even more innocent people killed and ruin any hope he had of making a better future for everyone.

But a pirate... a pirate wouldn't have that problem. The government wouldn't care if pirates tried to take them down. Hell, in the original timeline, Straw Hat had declared war against the government himself for Nico Robin. Once the boy's lineage was revealed, no one would even be _surprised_ at Straw Hat trying to dismantle the marines.

And Smoker couldn't deny that the Straw Hats were an exceptionally strong crew, even now as green as they were..

A quote rose unbidden from his mind. Something Trafalgar Law had once said, when questioned about his unexpected alliance with the Straw Hats. He had said the Straw Hats had left nothing but sheer miracle in their wake, and Smoker couldn't find it in him to deny

Damn. He was really considering this wasn't he?

To hell with it all. Smoker had planned to quit the marines from the start, and with these papers in his possession, he knew there was less than a week before Straw Hat stopped at Loguetown on his way to the Grand Line. It was the best opportunity Smoker was going to get.

But join pirates? Could he really bring himself to that?

Outside his window, children shrieked in play. The bustling noise of a town full of life filled his ears, and yes, Smoker could bring himself to join pirates for their sake.

And there wasn't any doubt that Straw Hat _would_ help him. The young captain had lent him a hand unasked before, and now that Smoker was coming to Straw Hat himself, the boy had no reason to deny him. And if he managed to get the boy to _promise_ him his aid, Smoker was confident Straw Hat would do everything in his power to keep that promise.

Straw Hat was honorable that way. It was annoying.

Decision made, Smoker shoved the files aside. They no longer held anything he needed.

No, what he needed was to get back at full strength- or at least to where he had been at this point in the original timeline. All his plans to get Straw Hat's aid would fall to pieces if he couldn't convince Straw Hat to bring him along. And to do that, he needed to get strong enough to get Straw Hat's attention.

Smoker once again reached for the stone he dropped when Cadet Thompson had burst into his office. His hand closed around it and he set it in front of himself with relative ease. He did the same for the second stone- slightly smaller, but flatter than the base. Gently, he set the second on top of the first stone, and managed to balance a third stone before his tentative tower collapsed in a heap.

Well, it was an improvement at least.

He had a long way to go, and less than a week to get there.

Smoker let out a frustrated huff and once again attempted to stack the stones. He would achieve his goals, and he wasn't going to let any _one_ or any _thing_ get in his way.

He wouldn't fail.

Not this time.

* * *

 **Okay, so this is shorter than I would have liked, but I felt that you guys have waited long enough for a new chapter, and I thought it was a good place to end the chapter.**

 **For those following Dressrosa: Yes, I am still working on TMODETD. When I started TMODETD it was after I hadn't written fiction in years. I was rusty, and it showed. Now that I've gotten back into the swing of things, I became dissatisfied with my work on Dressrosa, and that made it difficult to move on. So I've been rewriting the prologue and chapter 1. The prologue has been rewritten and replaced, and I'm almost done with chapter 1. Once that has been finished I'll finish chapter 2 and get that posted. It's been a long time coming, but it WILL come.**

 **As always I love comments AND questions, so feel free to drop me a line and I'll be sure to respond!**


	3. Together We Can Move On

"What do you mean you're quitting the marines?!" Tashigi demanded, her whole body jerking in shock. "Forgive me speaking out of turn, Sir, but-"

"Enough!" Smoker cut her off. "I've made my decision. I've already sent my resignation ahead to Headquarters. There's nothing you can do to stop it." He told her sternly.

Tashigi flushed in embarrassment, well aware that she would have intervened had the resignation papers still been on Loguetown. "But Sir," she asked, her voice small and just a hair lost, "why would you leave the marines?" She lifted her head to look her superior in the eye, "Without you, who will prevent the world's criminals from entering the Grand Line?! The Marines need you!" She exclaimed, her voice growing with her conviction.

Smoker held back his initial reaction to snap at her for questioning him. Out of everyone in the world, Tashigi was the one who most deserved a proper answer.

"I assume you heard that Captain Nezumi was arrested a few days ago on charges of corruption." Smoker started slowly, not used to considering other's emotions, and unsure of how to do so now. He was far to used to saying whatever he thought without care to how he said it.

Tashigi practically quivered in indignation. "Captain Nezumi was a disgrace to everything the Marines stand for!" She said fervently.

Smoker nodded. "And just two months ago Captain Morgan was arrested on the same charges." He said gruffly, giving her a pointed look.

Tashigi's jaw dropped in disbelief when she saw where the Captain was heading. "Sir you can't really think that anyone would suspect you of corruption! You would never-!" Tashigi's speech faltered under Smoker's scowl.

"I know damn well that I'm not suspected of being a dirty marine." He snapped "It's everyone else that's the problem." He muttered, taking an irritated drag from his cigars.

"Sir? I'm not sure I follow." Tashigi said with slight trepidation.

Smoker grunted, not exactly jumping at the opportunity to air his insecurities, even as founded as they were. He let out a slow puff of smoke, not noticing Tashigi's slight recoil to avoid a face full of it. "Nezumi and Morgan ran unchecked for ages, and no one ever once pegged them as dirty. Who's to say they're the only ones? The Admirals themselves aren't even without suspicion." He leaned forward. "Corruption is a poison. It infects everything around it. And if there are two bad seeds, who's to say the whole batch isn't rotten?" Smoker made sure to look his subordinate in the eye to impress on her just how serious this was. "I can't work for people I can't trust." He told her gravely.

He could tell Tashigi understood his point, but she still wanted to argue. "All the more reason to stay!" She burst out. "The marines need more trustworthy officers. Besides," she added, sounding slightly hurt, "you can trust me, right? And your men." She said.

"Of course I know I can trust you. I'm not an idiot." Smoker dismissed her concern. No, Tashigi had never been anything but completely loyal to him. That had gotten her killed, the first time around.

But Tashigi wasn't finished.

"And if you're so worried about corruption in the ranks, then you owe it to your men to be an officer they know they can trust!" She told him.

Smoker sighed. She made good points, he knew, but this was one choice he hadn't made rashly. Smoker had spent all of the previous day debating his decision, trying to find other options, any other options, but everything he came up with always ended with him quitting the marines. And that was for one unavoidable reason. "That may be," he conceded, "but I can't disobey orders without getting branded as a criminal- no matter if those orders are from dirty officers or not." And if he would end up a criminal to the Marines either way, then it should be for something more significant than defiance. He would throw away his career for nothing less than his own actions. "I joined the marines to protect people from every criminal threat, and I intend to do that. But I don't trust that those aren't Marine Officers right now." He told her firmly.

Tashigi stared at him in awe. Smoker shifted uneasily under her visible ardor. He realized that he was being perhaps a bit more open than he usually was, but Tashigi- whether it was this version of Tashigi or no- had long ago proven herself to him, and he was willing to admit to himself that she was a friend as well as a subordinate.

Besides, he owed her at least this much after everything.

The silence in Smoker's soon-to-be-ex-office stretched.

Tashigi's shoulders slumped, defeated. "Yes, Sir. I understand." She said quietly. She looked aside, as if the air around her held the secret to keeping her boss with her. She must have found something of what she was looking for, because a scant few seconds later she straightened her back, reclaiming her composure. "But I think you're wrong." She said, unwavering in her conviction. "I think the Marines can still be a force for good in this world, and even though you don't seem to believe that anymore, I won't stop trying to show you that."

Smoker met her gaze, as sure in his own beliefs as she was in hers. "Fine." He said, granting her permission to try and change his mind. "But when I go, don't stop me." He warned her.

Tashigi saluted and left, willing to follow this last order from her Captain. They were both aware that an order to not stop someone wasn't the same as an order to let them go. Smoker also knew that despite their differences, Tashigi had inherited his relentlessness, and that she considered this loss a temporary one.

It was only after she left that it occurred to Smoker he could tell her of the future he witnessed. Perhaps then she would understand why he had to leave the Marines.

Smoker internally shrugged. Oh well, it was no matter. She would find out eventually, he was sure. These things happened at their own pace, no need to rush it.

In the meantime, Straw Hat was scheduled to arrive in four days, and Smoker was not ready to meet him. Not yet.

Smoker rose from his chair. Two days had passed since he arrived back in Loguetown, and slowly but steadily his strength was returning to him.

Now he needed to test his fruit.

A more foolish Devil Fruit user would have attempted to try their powers when they first realized the journey left them weakened, but Smoker had practiced with his fruit long enough to know that trying such things would only weaken him further. Devil Fruits tended to do more harm than good until the user was strong enough to handle them.

Ideally, he'd wait a few more days before using his powers, but Smoker knew he was running out of time. He would need to be in much better shape if he wanted any hope of surviving the Grand Line. He cursed Straw Hat and his devil's luck. Who knows how that ragtag gang of greenhorns made it as far as they did on the Grand Line the first time around, but Smoker was not willing to place his bets on that same luck.

Smoker had the suspicion that logias, while arguably the most powerful type of Devil Fruit, were also the hardest to master. He snorted. Not that most logias even tried to master their fruits, content in letting its inherent powers carry them. He had made that mistake only once after he first ate his fruit. All it took was one sound defeat at the hands of a true master to drive home the fact that he needed to train his body, mind, and fruit.

Smoker shed his Marine coat, possibly for the last time. He moved to the center of the room, making use of the space while he still had it.

He stood in the center of the room, centering his balance. Slowly, but with great care, he made his way through the beginning of his martial arts routine. This specific form was designed to center your body and spirit- vital on the Grand Line.

Practicing this way would allow him to exercise both his body- that incessant tremor still hadn't disappeared- and was easily adaptable to use his Devil Fruit powers with.

He gave a half-turn, extending his right arm and pulling his left behind him. As he did, he concentrated on turning his right arm to smoke- only his right arm.

His fingers disappeared first, blowing away in the breeze like the smoke he was. The energy traveled up past his elbow, and in moments, smoke was all that remained of his right arm.

Smoker held it that way or a minute, then two. That was all he managed before he lost control and his whole body started to become consumed by the smoke. He lost his shoulder and most of his torso before he could overcome his (mild, dammit!) panic.

If smoke was capable of snapping, then his did, the recoil from the sudden return of half his body sending Smoker tumbling back. He caught himself on the edge of his desk, just barely able to stay upright and panting in exhaustion.

Smoker shook. This was no time for weakness. He went through the motions again. Breathe in, feel the power flow in his body. Breathe out, concentrate the energy in his fingers. Breathe in, and carry it up the arm.

He did this for several hours, holding the smoke in his arm until he felt it about to give. He was proud to see he was able to hold it just a little bit longer each time.

Smoker continued this routine over the next few days, relocating to a cheap inn once his resignation was formally, though reluctantly, accepted, no longer granting him access to the military dorms or his old office space.

While the physical therapy did its part helping Smoker regain his strength and stamina, he also continued to pursue criminal threats in Loguetown, refining his combat skills without worry of injury from such low-powered opponents. That afterwards he could collect on bounties was an unaccounted for, though appreciated, bonus.

The money he made from doing what would have simply been his job had he remained in the Marines went towards supplies on the Grand Line. Quality Log Poses weren't cheap, and Straw Hat's destructive tendencies hadn't been forgotten, prompting Smoker to buy a spare without hesitation.

Everyday he patrolled the rougher areas of Loguetown, waiting for a sign of Straw Hat's arrival. If only he could remember how he ran into Straw Hat the first time around, then he would have a better idea of where to watch.

So far he had already been past the docks, as well as some of the alcoves smugglers used that they didn't think the Marines knew about. His next stop would be the bar walk. Straw Hat himself wasn't much of a drinker, but the First Mate was, if memory served. So the bar would be a good place to find him; Straw Hat and the Pirate Hunter were never far apart.

Smoker walked along the edge of the boardwalk. A strong wind blew past, and reflexively he focused on maintaining his solidity. He couldn't afford to blow apart now.

Distantly he remembered that Straw Hat had arrived on an unusually windy day. He had almost thought it fitting, back then, for someone like Straw Hat to have come and gone with the wind. It fit his nature.

Perhaps today was the day after all.

Smoker made his way down the cobbled roads on high alert. The majority of the bars and inns were closer to the main marketplace, making this particular area of Loguetown one of the more dangerous spots, as criminal and civilian life mixed and erupted. It also made it one of the likeliest places to find pirates looking to restock their supplies without attracting marine attention.

Smoker stepped out from a smaller side road at an intersection with one of the main roads, scanning the thick crowd as he tried (futilely) to avoid running into people while he attempted to pass through to the other side.

He swore. It was an unusually busy day, which would make it much harder to spot Straw Hat or his crew if they did arrive today. The flow of people moving down the street pushed him along, and he struggled to maintain his direction without resorting to force, even after he long had lost sight of his destination.

Finally, after some extensive maneuvering and fancy footwork, Smoker managed to break free of the throng of people loitering around various shops and ducked into a back alley. He took a moment to regain his bearings. A pawn shop was across the street and on either side of the alley he was taking refuge in was a dress shop and a book store respectively.

Dammit. He had gotten more turned around than he thought. He was in the exact opposite direction of where he needed to be! He was certain Straw Hat was arriving at Loguetown today, and he couldn't afford to miss him.

The only reason he knew they hadn't docked yet was the lack of utter chaos reigning in the streets. No, the Straw Hat Pirates weren't capable of doing anything quietly, and their Captain even less so. If Straw Hat was here Smoker would know; the boy never managed anything even remotely approaching stealth and he contained all the subtly of a brick to the face.

Smoker would know the moment he-

"Ah, sorry!"

\- Smoker stumbled slightly at the unexpected weight of the kid barreling into him. Smoker bit down on his cigars in irritation. He couldn't afford distractions like this!

Smoke filled the air around him as he let out a long exhale to calm himself. He did his best to ignore the kid and focus on finding Straw Hat, blocking out all possible distractions.

By now the boy had picked himself up off the ground from where he had fallen after Smoker failed to be moved by an overenthusiastic teen running at him full tilt. "Heh, oops. I didn't mean to do that." The kid laughed.

Smoker couldn't help himself, and glanced over to make sure the kid really was okay. There was a split second of worry when he saw the teen doubled over, only a mop of black hair meeting his sight rather than a face as he had been expecting, but relaxed again when he realized the kid was just scrubbing at a newly acquired dirt stain on his shorts. Smoker turned back around. "Don't worry about it." He told the kid.

Now, the quickest way to get to the nearest bar and inn would be-

"I won't!" The kid said brightly. "Now I just gotta figure out where I am." He muttered to himself, no longer paying any attention to Smoker.

\- to take a right about three blocks down, then-

"I don't see... Hey! That looks like-!" The kid kept talking to himself, oblivious to the fact that Smoker was walking away. "Oi! Zoro!"

Smoker froze in his tracks.

 _No_ , it _couldn't_ be-

He spun around, but was greeted only with the fading echoes from where the boy- no, Straw Hat- 's sandals smacked the ground as he dashed off to meet with his first mate.

...

...

...

"Dammit!"

* * *

 **M'kay, so I don't know if you guys have picked up on it yet, but I'm kinda playing fast and loose with the canon timelines.**

 **For example: in canon, Smoker gets news of Luffy's bounty the same day that Luffy ends up arriving at Loguetown. Which doesn't really make sense because that means the Straw Hats got from Cocoyashi to Loguetown in less than a day and still had time to shop around, or it took the Marines AGES to issue a warrant for Luffy's arrest (which isn't impossible, but considering how quickly they react to every other threat, I'm chalking this up to being unlikely) and... well, the canon timeline is a bit unrealistic with travel times and generally a lot of other things too. (Dressrosa took place over the course of a SINGLE DAY)**

 **So basically, the point of all this is that I'm padding the timeline with 1) travel time, cause the ocean is a big place folks and boats aren't really that fast lbr and 2) new islands and people that aren't in the manga/anime. Hopefully I'll manage to keep it entertaining and the new stuff won't come off as a bunch of filler.**

 **Also a word on updates: I'm gonna try and update this at least once every other week, but I'm terrible with deadlines, so don't hold it against me if I go a while without updating. I'll get around to it. Eventually.**

 **Also, also: A lot of people were asking about Tashigi and what my plans are for her. I've actually got the majority of this fic already planned out, and that includes what role Tashigi will play now that Smoker is no longer with the marines- and don't worry, she WILL be a recurring character. I have no intention of abandoning her in favor of the Straw Hats, and I hope that everyone who reads this will be happy with what I've decided to do with her.**

 **Also, also, also: Thanks so much for the awesome response this fic has gotten! I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying this fic so far, and I hope I can keep it up for you!**


	4. So Bright, So Bold, Yet So Elusive

Observation Haki, Smoker learned, was useless for finding someone unless you knew exactly what you were looking for.

The minute Smoker realized he had missed his first (and possibly only) chance to speak to Straw Hat without interference he dashed out into the street in pursuit. But it was too late. Monkey D. Luffy was long gone.

So Smoker had done the only thing he could think of, and cast out his Haki to locate the boy; a tried and true method that Smoker had perfected over the years whenever he needed to find the pirate and lead ran dry.

He had thought it would be easy- he would recognize Straw Hat's presence pressing against his Observation Haki better than anyone except for maybe the Straw Hat Crew itself. Yet when he opened his senses to the spirits of the people around him, the familiar weight of Straw Hat's 'voice' overwhelming everything else around him was startlingly absent.

His first impulse was to blame his failing strength, since traveling back in time had weakened all his other skills. But he soon dismissed this since Observation was a purely mental skill, and should have been the _only_ thing he wouldn't have to train back into shape.

Smoker's second thought, which was that it hadn't been Straw Hat at all, but rather a figment of his imagination summoned from his desire to find Straw Hat, was also disregarded. He knew what he had seen. He would recognize Straw Hat anywhere.

The only reason he hadn't identified him sooner was due to not getting a clear visual on the boy right away.

Besides, was it his fault the pirate looked so much younger? Smoker was used to the _older_ Monkey D. Luffy. This one was practically a little kid!

He growled in frustration. Haki wasn't getting him anywhere.

And he couldn't figure out why.

The brat _couldn't_ know how to hide his aura from Smoker, but he couldn't think of any other answer to how else the pirate escaped his senses when Smoker _knew_ he was on the island- and what's more, was nearby!

Screw it. It didn't matter how. He'd just have to find another way.

It would be so much easier if he could just remember how he found Straw Hat the first time.

A harsh gust blew down the street. The frigidity brought goosebumps and the promise of rain.

Smoker glanced up. The sky was quickly growing overcast. He wouldn't have much more time before the Straw Hats left.

It seemed he wasn't the only person out anticipating the oncoming storm. While his focus had been turned inward on his Observation Haki, several citizens wrapped in brown cloaks had bumped into his still figure. And now that he was paying attention, many more people out seemed to have donned hooded cloaks themselves.

One benefit of the poor weather was that the streets were significantly less crowded. If an altercation occurred- and Smoker was dealing with pirates, fights were practically _guaranteed_ \- then there was less chance of civilians getting injured as a result.

Another strong gust blew through the street, catching on the hood of passerby and throwing it off. The person caught the hood before it could be removed completely and lifted it back over their head. The motion drew Smoker's eye, which widened when he recognized the lady in question as being a member of Buggy the Clown's crew.

No one else seemed to have noticed.

Smoker bit down on his cigars, frowning in suspicion.

He was willing to bet the other cloaked people around him were also pirates working for Buggy.

This all seemed so familiar, why...

Flashes of memory bolted through him.

\- _Lightning striking the execution stand._ -

\- _Pushing his way through growing hurricane-force winds to chase Straw Hat._ -

\- _Vainly trying to direct his overwhelmed subordinates to protect the city from the hundreds of pirates that seemed to spawn from no where._ -

\- _That damnable grin as Straw Hat faced his own death_. -

And then he knew.

Straw Hat was at the execution platform.

Smoker swore loudly and ran to the center of town, ignoring the startled looks sent his way. He remembered everything that had happened here years ago.

Iron Mace Alvida and Buggy the Clown teamed up to take down Straw Hat Luffy, managing to capture the other pirate and set up his execution, only for a freak bolt of lightning to streak from the sky, freeing Straw Hat from his binds and allowing him to escape with his crew.

But Smoker couldn't rely on another freak lightning strike to free Straw Hat again this time. There was no guarantee it would strike the same place at the same time as it did the first time around. For all Smoker knew something could have changed to influence it unfavorably. It was unreliable.

Without that strike Straw Hat would die, which would ruin all of Smoker's plans.

Smoker never put much faith in fate.

So it was up to him to stop the execution.

The sky grew darker. Smoker ran faster.

His legs blurred and billowed. He made his body lighter and the wind carried him faster than anyone in the Blues could run.

It began to drizzle, a light dusting of rainwater that did its best to soak everything it touched and weight it down. The wind blew faster and faster, compressed in the narrow streets.

Then the street opened up into the plaza.

Smoker froze and everything was still. Absolutely still.

He was late.

The sky was black, but there was still enough light out to see the top of the stand and the figure looming over Straw Hat, sword in hand, posed to strike.

From the corner of his eye Smoker could see Roronoa and Black Leg burst out from another road and shouting for their captain even as they fought fruitlessly to make it to the top of the platform.

They wouldn't reach him in time.

But Smoker could.

He lunged.

Smoke filled the plaza. It tangled and surged around guns and blades and the cacophony of warfare even as marines arrived on its heels and joined the fray. Up and up it raced to reach the top of the stand.

It was just feet short when "Zoro! Sanji! Usopp! Nami! Sorry, I'm dead!"

No. No no nonono. _No_

Smoker manifested as much as he could on the platform. He drew his jitte from his back and swung. A grating screech erupted from the weapon as metal skidded over metal.

Buggy recovered from the block, rounding back with another strike. Smoker parried, preventing the hit to his torso. Sweat beaded up at his temples. Buggy had been to the Grand Line before with Gol D. Roger; Smoker couldn't be certain if he knew Armaments or not and couldn't afford a hit if he did.

Buggy was shouting at him now, but Smoker couldn't hear. It was taking too much energy to keep using his fruit. Black was encroaching on his vision. He wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer.

The air began to crackle and hiss.

The sky split open with a mighty CRACK!

Smoker fell apart as thousands of volts surged through him.

Rain poured down and he came to a minute later at the base of the burning rubble heap that used to be Loguetown's iconic execution stand. He groaned, pushing himself up off the ground. He was sore, but his Devil Fruit had saved him from the worst of the damage. He would say the same was true for Buggy, who was lying prone next to him.

Smoker looked around. Hundreds of pirates were staring in shock and awe at the remains of the platform that were still burning every in the torrential downpour. A spot of red and yellow on the ground stole Smoker's attention. It was the straw hat that Monkey D. Luffy took his name from.

Gingerly, Smoker went over and picked it up. He couldn't help but stare at it. In all the years he had pursued Straw Hat the young pirate had guarded his hat viciously. This was the first time Smoker had gotten to hold the thing himself.

It wasn't much to look at, just a simple straw hat with a single red band- indistinguishable from any other straw hat on the market. It was well worn too- obviously very old- and had been repaired more than once.

Yet despite appearances there was a weight to it. Smoker couldn't help but feel very small holding it.

Behind him something creaked, and before he could react that hat was snatched from his grip.

Smoker spun around. Monkey D. Luffy's arm snapped back into place and he set the hat firmly back on his head. "Shishishi! Thanks for holding that for me!" He laughed, grinning at Smoker like he had a day at the spa rather than nearly killed and then struck by lightning.

Straw Hat looked behind him to his crewmates, who unlike everyone else around them had recovered from the insanity that followed their captain, and his grin broadened. He raced past Smoker to meet up with his first mate and the cook.

That seemed to be the cue that spurred everyone back into action.

Iron Mace was shouting off to Smoker's right, and movement from behind suggested that the Clown had recovered.

Black Leg and Straw Hat took off, though only Black Leg seemed stressed.

Smoker swore and tried to catch them. "Straw Hat! Get back here!" He shouted. Dammit, he needed to get Straw Hat to agree to take him aboard! He couldn't very well _do_ that if he kept missing his opportunities.

Roronoa hadn't moved from the mouth of the alleyway Straw Hat and Black Leg had disappeared into. Roronoa was watching him, one hand hovering over his swords.

Smoker slowed to a stop when he drew level with the unofficial first mate. Their eyes met for a moment, then two.

Roronoa's gaze was steady as he met Smoker. There was no fear in the Pirate Hunter's eyes.

Smoker grit his teeth. He knew when he was being assessed. "I need to speak with your captain." He bit out reluctantly.

Roronoa had the audacity to smirk. It wasn't very friendly. "I dunno what the hell you're asking _me_ for then."

Smoker's eyebrow ticked. Insufferable, the lot of them.

Roronoa's smirk grew more wicked, but he didn't speak again before darting down the alley after his captain.

Smoker blinked and let out a string of curses. Those goddam pirates! He just might kill them himself and save a lot of frustration in the future.

He had only just taken off after Roronoa when he felt the unpleasant sensation of not one, but two people barreling through him.

Iron Mace and the Clown.

That was the final straw on Smoker's patience. He saw red.

Smoker chased after the pirate captains. He first caught up to Buggy the Clown.

Buggy was difficult to catch only because he was difficult to hold. Smoker didn't have that issue and enveloped Buggy in a thick blanket of smoke, holding the chop-chop man in place as he struggled futilely in Smoker's grasp.

"Why you flashy bastard!" Buggy gasped, glaring at Smoker. He tried to separate, only to get snared again by Smoker. "You're that guy that stopped me from giving that Straw Hat brat what he deserved! You'll pay for embarrassing me like that!" He snarled, infuriated. "You think your logia protects you?" Buggy mocked, eyes gleaming as his hands and knives were covered in a shiny black material.

A less experienced marine would have dropped the pirate in shock. A less experienced logia user would've gotten cocky.

Smoker was neither.

"Oh no you don't." He warned, and in a flash he had drawn his jitte and dug the seastone tip into the back of the Clown's neck. Immediately the Clown went limp. Armaments faded as Buggy struggled to remain conscious, still cursing Smoker even as he grew weaker and weaker and finally fell still.

Smoker grinned at the pirate's quick defeat. With Armament's Haki at his disposal, Buggy could've been a difficult opponent, especially with Smoker as he was. It was fortunate then that the pirate was already severely weakened from the lightning blast, otherwise Smoker would've had to waste even more time with this farce.

But he had been delayed long enough.

Smoker left Buggy where he lay. No doubt someone would come by to get him sooner or later. He didn't really care.

Smoker wasn't sure where the Straw Hats were docked, and he hoped they hadn't already left.

He wiped the rainwater from his eyes, not that it made much of a difference. It served as a reminder though that no one would be sticking around for long in this weather.

Smoker stuck to the road he was on. It was his best bet for catching up to the Straw Hats.

All around him he found evidence of fighting. Marines and pirates alike slumped on the ground, defeated. More than once he had to force himself to not stop and check on some. They weren't his men anymore. The Marines had brought in his replacement already. They would take care of them.

But then he came across Tashigi, on her knees in the dirt, and he had stopped before he was even aware of it.

She was staring at her sword. Smoker didn't have to be a genius to know she had just experienced her first defeat at Roronoa's hand.

He kneeled next to her, and put his hand on her shoulder.

Tashigi flinched, and her head snapped up. Her grip tightened on her sword and she brought it up to defend herself.

Smoker would've been surprised, but he doubted she could see anything through the water that clung to her glasses. "Tashigi!" He snapped.

Tashigi faltered, recognizing his voice. "Ah! Cap- I mean, Smoker, sir! I didn't see you."

Smoker rolled his eyes. "Take off your damn glasses before you take someone's head off." He said, not nearly as harsh as he once would have.

She nodded jerkily and once more fumbled around an aborted salute. She took her glasses off and put them in their case. They were useless to her in the rain.

They both ignored the way her hands shook.

"Why didn't he kill me?" She asked quietly. She clenched her fists and dug them into the ground under her. "How did I lose? Am I _that far_ behind him? Am I really so weak?" If it looked like she was crying, it was just the rain.

Smoker sighed. He was shit at this kind of thing and he knew it. "Look, don't think too hard about it." He told her. "Pirates do whatever the hell they want and don't give a damn about anyone else." He stood up. He needed to go now, but he couldn't just leave Tashigi as she was. "So what if he's stronger?"

Tashigi flinched. "You say that like you expected me to get beaten!" She accused.

"I did."

Tashigi recoiled. "W-what?" She said, devastated.

"Don't take it personally." Smoker scolded. "Roronoa's got a reputation for his skill. If you're that upset by it then surpass him. Now that you've fought him you know how far you need to go. So quit moping about and get to it!"

Internally he winced. That might've sounded a bit too harsh for what he meant.

Miraculously though Tashigi didn't look offended. Instead, she straightened up, picking herself off the ground and standing to face her old boss.

Then she did the last thing Smoker expected, and bowed. "You're right, sir." She said. "I've disgraced myself as a swordswoman with my behavior!" There was no hesitation this time as she snapped him a perfect salute. "Don't worry about me, sir! I will surpass Roronoa Zoro and defeat him!" She proclaimed to the world.

Smoker recoiled. "Quit that! You're embarrassing yourself!" He said, smacking her hand down. Why did she have to do such embarrassing things? Saluting him when he wasn't even her captain anymore... She even had the audacity to smile while he was scolding her!

Smoker growled. "How about instead of making a fool of yourself with that salute you capture Buggy the Clown?" He suggested, pointing his thumb back where he left Buggy's unconscious form.

Tashigi blinked, surprised. "B-Buggy?"

"I knocked him out a ways back there. Pick him up and get him out of the way for me." The ordered.

Tashigi scrambled to comply. "O-of course! Right away!" She stammered, already hurrying to where he was pointing.

"Hey wait a minute!" Smoker shouted after her.

Tashigi looked back. "Sir?"

"Quit running off before you have all the information!" He yelled. "He's a devil fruit user and his power makes him difficult to detain. I'd suggest sticking him in a bag if you don't want him escaping." He told her. "Which you would've known already if you weren't busy running off before I've finished speaking!"

Tashigi blushed. "Ehe. Right. I knew that." Then she was back to looking for Buggy.

Smoker returned his focus to his own mission. He had lost a lot of ground to Buggy and Tashigi. Iron Mace better not show up and delay him further, for her own good.

He tried to ignore the small voice in the back of his head that said the Straw Hats were long gone.

Despite that though, he was still surprised to catch up with Straw Hat, Roronoa, and Black Leg so soon, their path blocked by another cloaked stranger.

"Get the hell out of our way." Roronoa snarled at the figure, one sword already drawn.

"Move, or we'll move you." Came Black Leg's threat.

The cloaked figure just smiled. Then their attention switched to Smoker for a brief second and _oh_ , Smoker knew who that was.

Monkey D. Dragon had a face no one could forget.

The Straw Hats were alerted to another person approaching the party. Black Leg shifted, trying to keep his eye on both Smoker and Dragon. Roronoa didn't bother looking away from Dragon. Like Smoker wasn't even a threat. That kid was really starting to piss Smoker off.

And Straw Hat himself?

The brat completely ignored Dragon in favor of grinning at Smoker like he had just made his day.

"Oi! You're that guy I ran into earlier! Shishishi, sorry about that!" He snickered.

"Tch. Whatever." Smoker said. Like he really cared about getting run into. Out of all his grievances against Straw Hat and _that_ was the thing the pirate decided to apologize for?

"You know, you still haven't said what you wanted." Roronoa cut in. It wasn't directed at Smoker, but at Dragon, who had been watching everything with a growing grin.

For the first time Smoker was beginning to see the resemblance between the father and son.

"Relax, I have no intention of harming your captain." Dragon told him calmly. Roronoa didn't look very calmed.

"So what the hell are you here for then shitty bastard?" Black Leg snarled.

Straw Hat looked at Dragon too, curious to hear the answer.

Dragon turned his attention to Straw Hat.

"It's only right that a father should see his son off." Dragon's face became a fraction more kind. "Pirate King, huh? I approve."

Black Leg spluttered and even Roronoa seemed taken aback.

Smoker was sure that if he hadn't already known, he would've been just as surprised as Straw Hat's crewmates.

"You're his _dad_?!" Black Leg yelled in shock.

Straw Hat looked confused. "Wait, who's his dad?"

Black Leg looked like he wanted to strangle Straw Hat. Smoker sympathized. "He's _your_ dad, idiot rubber!" Black Leg cried out, teeth grinding on the remains of a cigarette that had long since burned out.

Finally that drew an appropriate response from Straw Hat. "He's my _dad_?" Straw Hat gasped. "I have one of those?" He asked, completely boggled.

"Everyone's got a dad, dumbass." Roronoa said.

Straw Hat frowned. "Nuh-uh." He said, sticking out his tongue. "Lots of people don't have dad. Ace doesn't. He doesn't want one." Straw Hat suddenly seemed worried he'd offended his own father, because he turned back to Dragon, who had been watching the whole exchange with something akin to amusement, "But I don't care if I have a dad or not, so you don't have to worry." He said, as if that would reassure any sane person.

Apparently Dragon wasn't sane, because he visibly relaxed at Straw Hat's declaration. "Thank you." He told Straw Hat graciously. "I had hoped you wouldn't hold my absence against me."

Straw Hat shrugged. "Eh, I don't really care. I didn't miss you, so it doesn't matter to me."

Dragon took his statement with a quiet acceptance. "Still, it is a father's job to provide for his children. Should you need any help, I will do what I can to assist you."

Straw Hat glared for the first time at his father. "Don't you dare or I really will hate you!" He shouted. "I don't need your help and if you give it I'll give up on piracy and join the marines like Gramps wanted!" Straw Hat bellowed, chest heaving from anger.

Smoker had never heard of _anyone_ yelling at Monkey D. Dragon, and wondered if Straw Hat was about to meet an unfortunate end despite how genially Dragon had been acting before.

But to everyone's surprise- with the exception of two- Dragon burst out with a sharp bark of laughter. "Shrahaha! I wouldn't expect anything less of my son!" He gave Straw Hat a considering look over. "I expect I'll see great things from you." He said.

"I'm not doing anything for you." Straw Hat warned.

Dragon nodded. "No, you wouldn't. I won't do anything for you as my son either."

Straw Hat grinned. "Yes!"

Dragon stepped aside, opening the street to them again. "You've got an interesting crew." He told Luffy, his eyes flitting to Roronoa and then lingering on Black Leg. "With interesting origins, I bet."

"They're the best!" Straw Hat declared firmly, puffing up his chest in pride.

Was it Smoker's imagination or was Roronoa blushing at the unexpected compliment? Black Leg didn't seem entirely unaffected either, muttering to himself about shitty captains just saying things to get more meat at dinner.

Dragon smiled. "I'm sure they are, if they're following you so steadfastly." He looked down the alley in the direction of the ship. "If you hurry and leave now you should have a tailwind."

Straw Hat grinned. "Thanks old man!" He said, clutching his hat to his head and took off down the street. "See ya later!" Cursing, Roronoa ran after him, Black Leg not far behind.

Smoker followed.

"Wait." Dragon commanded.

Had it been anyone else Smoker would've told them exactly where they could shove their orders, but Smoker hesitated.

"I won't delay you for long, but I'm sure you realize that I must ask what an ex-marine captain wants with my son. I have a few theories, but..." He trailed off meaningfully.

"Nothing that concerns you." Smoker growled out.

"You know who I am, don't you?"

"Yeah, and I don't care. I'll fight anyone who gets in my way." He was realistic enough to know he'd lose in a fight between them, but he was hoping Dragon would take it spirit it was intended and fuck off.

Dragon smirked. "I saw you defend my son back there." He said, ignoring Smoker's threat. "I admit I wondered why you would risk your life to defend him, a pirate, when you so clearly still hated all other pirates." He gave Smoker the most infuriatingly aggravating knowing look. "Somehow I doubt it was a coincidence you retired the day after reports concerning particular marine captains were released."

"You don't know anything." Smoker growled.

Dragon smiled. He reached into his cloak.

Smoker flinched, his hand automatically moving to his jitte.

Dragon smirked and retrieved a folded piece of paper.

Smoker narrowed his eyes when Dragon held it out to him.

"Take this. My son won't accept it, but you may find use for it yet." Dragon smiled wryly. "You seem trustworthy enough for it."

Smoker snatched it out of his hands and shoved it in his pocket, not bothering to open it or read it. "Is that all?" He asked, scathing.

"Yes, you're free to go. My son and his friends wouldn't have gotten far, I doubt you'll have any trouble catching up with them." Dragon said mildly.

Before Smoker got a chance to say anything else there was another flash of lightning landing right in front of his eyes. When his vision cleared Dragon was gone.

Smoker grumbled and ran after Straw Hat, cursing the whole family as he did. It seemed every man in the Monkey D. line had a natural talent for getting on every one of Smoker's nerves.

Smoker was not a religious man, but he couldn't help but send up a silent prayer to whatever deity that may be listening that there wouldn't be any more surprise Monkey relatives showing up for a good long while, if hopefully ever.

* * *

 **Sorry about the late update! This chapter was a bit longer than the others, not to mention a lot happened, so hopefully that made up for the wait a bit!**

 **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are the best!**

 **Like always, feel free to let me know what you think, any suggestions, questions, etc!**


	5. However Crazy It Seems

**I'm so, so sorry for such a late update. You guys have been so patient and encouraging and I'm so grateful for all of you guys! Hopefully you'll be satisfied with this chapter.**

 **Like I said before, I've no intention of abandoning this fic, so rest assured that no matter how long between updates there WILL be updates. Eventually. Sometime.**

 **Also, if you are so inclined, please check out my new story The Mark of the Scarlet Pimpernel. It's a ZorroxScarlet Pimpernel crossover and I'd love it if you guys looked at it.**

 **Also, also, a quick poll. How would you guys feel about romance in this? Nothing too bold- especially nothing that would take away from this being Smoker's story above all else. Just, like, there, but kept in the background. And what ships are you guys into? I haven't decided on whether or not I'm gonna add in relationships. I'm just gauging the audience.**

* * *

Smoker caught up to the Straw Hats at the docks. Their ship itself had already raised anchor and was holding half a mile offshore, waiting for the Captain and the rest of the crew to board. Straw Hat stood at the edge of the pier, flanked by Black Leg and Roronoa.

"Hey! Straw Hat, stay right where you are!" Smoker shouted. He knew Straw Hat heard him, but the bastard just turned to grin at him. Straw Hat had a look in his eye that Smoker knew all too well. "Oh no you don't." He snarled. "Don't you even think about getting away from me Straw Hat!" Smoker warned.

The pirate's grin widened and he wound his rubbery limbs around Black Leg and Roronoa. He then flung out his other arm and launched them out to sea towards their ship. Black Leg squawked indignantly, but Roronoa just grimaced and tightened his hold on the rubberman, resigned to his fate.

"I need to talk to you dammit!" Smoker shouted, but it was too late. Straw Hat and his crew were already specks on the horizon.

Smoker's shoulders dropped as defeat and exhaustion sank in. He had failed. Again.

No.

He wasn't defeated yet. He'd regroup, figure out another way. He had to. Sure, it would be harder without the Straw Hats, but perhaps things were better this way. At least now he wouldn't have to lower himself to allying with pirates to accomplish his goals- as vague as those goals were.

But damn this was one hell of a setback.

"Smoker, sir!" It was Tashigi, emerging from a street a bit farther down with two more marines behind her.

Smoker turned to her, annoyed. Couldn't she see he was a bit busy at the moment? "What-" He felt a sudden tug on the back of his shirt, steadily growing stronger. Then with a snap he was hurtling backwards over the water, his eyes locked on Tashigi's horrified gaze.

The wind whistled past his ears as he tried to remain conscious despite the speed he was traveling. He knew he was fighting a losing battle even as his vision began to fade at the edges.

All too soon the back of Smoker's head became intimately familiar with the wood railing of a ship as it threatened to split his skull in two. The impact finally caused Smoker to succumb to his exhaustion and injuries, but not before he felt a large pair of hands pull him up onto the ship in a surprisingly gentle manner.

That was the last thing Smoker was aware of for a while.

He came to slowly, then all at once, his mind snapping to awareness when it registered the unfamiliar surroundings.

He sat up. He had been laid on a surprisingly plush- if not slightly girly- bed. He had been stripped of his boots and his jitte, both of which he could see resting in the corner. Light streamed in from a porthole he could see out of the corner of his eye, and he turned to it. From what he could tell the storm had been over for quite some time, the sky bright and cloudless.

"Yeah, you've been asleep for a long time. Usopp thought you'd never wake up!"

The voice startled Smoker, and he jumped, spinning to look the Straw Hat captain in the eye.

The boy had been quiet while Smoker had taken stock of his surroundings, to which Smoker was attributing his failure to notice Straw Hat in the room earlier. Straw Hat was looking at him, wide and curious. He was sitting backwards in a chair, one arm slung around the back while the other pushed his hat farther onto his head.

He didn't seem hostile.

But Straw Hat never seemed any of the things he was, and Smoker had learned to be cautious around the pirate many years ago. Only fools thought they knew the mind of Monkey D. Luffy.

"How long was I out?" Smoker asked warily. He leaned forward and grunted as his joints popped and protested.

Straw Hat shrugged. "Only about a day. It's a good thing you woke up when you did, cause we'll be heading to the Grand Line soon!" He said eagerly.

Smoker frowned. It did not take a day and a half to get to the entrance to the Grand Line from Loguetown. Something was up.

"Ah, but you must have been really tired. You slept through all the other fun stuff." Straw Hat continued.

"What are you talking about Straw Hat? And why the hell did you grab me?" Smoker snarled. Perhaps he made a mistake going to the Straw Hats for help. He had forgotten just how irritating they all were, especially the captain.

"Ah." Straw Hat looked aside and scratched his head, contemplating Smoker's questions. "Well, there was this girl and we helped her with her dragon- who ended up bringing a whole bunch of dragons, which was cool- and this fat guy that thought he could live forever. I dunno why. There was also a guy that could cut things, but not like Zoro. It was lots of fun!" He ended with his trademark grin. Smoker could only stare, futilely trying to figure out just what the hell the boy was talking about. He didn't remember anything about dragons in the original timeline- maybe things were already changing?

"And you said you wanted to talk to me, but we had to leave so we couldn't, so I brought you along instead." Straw Hat kept going, as if everything he was saying made perfect sense. "Do you wanna join my crew? 'Cause that'd be awesome. You're really cool." He asked, eyes glittering hopefully.

Smoker spluttered. "I'm not joining your damn crew!" He snapped. He was stooping low enough just allying with the Straw Hats. No damn way was he going to throw away his whole life's beliefs and join them in piracy. He still had his morals, bent as they were.

Straw Hat tugged his hat down and pouted. "I was just asking." He muttered, crossing his arms.

"Whatever." Smoker huffed.

Straw Hat shrugged, already getting over his disappointment. "Ah, it's alright. Maybe later." Before Smoker could tell him that there was no 'maybe' about it, Straw Hat found something else to focus on. "Hey, how'd you do that thing with the smoke earlier? Was it a Devil Fruit? I've never seen one like that before. How does it work?" He asked, leaning forward eagerly.

Smoker stared at Straw Hat. Moments like these were surreal, where it was suddenly driven home that Smoker was truly in the past.

Straw Hat didn't know what a logia was.

It was weird.

He was tempted to lie and keep that advantage for himself. After all, once Straw Hat had begun to understand how logias worked in the first timeline, it hadn't taken long before he had managed to defeat Crocodile. Right now he had the opportunity to cripple Straw Hat in the Grand Line before the pirate became a threat to the government. _Before_ , it wouldn't even have been a question. Even now, he felt himself hesitate.

But.

Sabotaging one's potential ally was a very pirate-like thing to do. Smoker was better than that.

"I ate the Plume-Plume fruit. It's a logia type that allows me to become smoke." He told Straw Hat resignedly.

"Eh? Logia? I've never heard that kind before."

Smoker nodded. "Logia types are very rare. They let their user become an element. It makes logia users extremely hard to hit unless you can use Haki or have something that will work against Devil Fruit users. You should feel lucky I'm the first logia user you've met. Logia fruits are very powerful- so most users aren't as nice as I am." Smoker's mouth twisted into a wry grin as he spoke. His powers helped him kick Straw Hat's ass when they first met in the original timeline. It wasn't an unpleasant memory.

Straw Hat's eyes grew wider with each word. "So you are strong!" He smiled. "I was right!" He said, smacking his fist into his palm triumphantly. Luffy looked at him apologetically. "Zoro thought maybe you weren't 'cause you fell asleep when you hit the ship and then he had to pull you up."

Smoker's forehead ticked in annoyance. Before he got to air his grieves, Luffy interrupted. "What about that weird stick of yours? When I touched the tip I felt all funny. How's it do that?"

Smoker's irritation faded and was replaced with pride. He smirked. His jitte was damn impressive, and he was glad Straw Hat realized it, though the pirate had never acknowledged it Before. "That's my jitte. The end of it is coated with seastone, a material that drains Devil Fruit users of their energy and keeps them from using their power." He wasn't bragging. Much.

Straw Hat appeared to shine in excitement. "So cool!" He whispered, near reverently. Smoker couldn't help but sit up a bit straighter when he heard that. He was cool, even if he had ended up the butt of many jokes in the marines due his to repeated failure to bring down Straw Hat. Not that any of his fellows had succeeded either...

But then Straw Hat was looking at him, confused. "Wait! But wouldn't that sea-stuff hurt you too?"

Smoker mentally snorted at Straw Hat's idiocy and went to explain that that was why the seastone was only on the tip, but something stopped him. In the back of his head, something wasn't quite right. Smoker listened to his instincts.

He looked at Straw Hat again, his mind frantically trying to work out just what was off about this whole scenario. Really, he should have known by now not to underestimate the pirate captain. Going back in time had made in lax.

"You know," he began slowly, "you're asking a lot of questions. And I've got questions of my own you're not letting me get the chance to ask." He said, watching Straw Hat carefully.

Straw Hat squirmed in his chair, looking at Smoker sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, I gotta make sure you're not gonna cause trouble with my crew, ya know? I hope you don't mind!" He smiled earnestly.

Smoker blinked. Then he blinked again. This had been a fucking interrogation the whole time. It didn't make sense.

Straw Hat was semi-famous for his air-headedness. To think that he was capable of tricking Smoker into an interrogation. And not only had Smoker fallen for it, he had even bragged at one point! Had Straw Hat's brainlessness been an act this whole time? Had he been playing them all for fools for years?

Straw Hat was still watching him, waiting for a response. He shifted uncomfortably under Smoker's stunned stare.

What had Smoker gotten himself into? He hadn't planned on dealing with a Straw Hat that could be cunning.

"Ah. You're mad." Straw Hat said awkwardly, shifting slightly in his seat.

Smoker focused back on Straw Hat, pulling out of his trance.

"But you shouldn't be!" Straw Hat defended himself. "You were the one who said they wanted to talk! All I did was ask some questions!"

And. He had a point, Smoker conceded. He really couldn't blame Straw Hat for questioning him. Anyone with a brain would've. He just wasn't used to including Straw Hat on that list. But now he had to keep in mind the very real possibility that Straw Hat was a lot smarter, and a lot more clever, than he let on.

Smoker sighed. "You're right. I do need to talk to you." He began. Straw Hat relaxed, and regarded Smoker curiously. Despite all of Smoker's planning, he actually hadn't expected to get this far, and when he had planned for this situation, he hadn't thought much about what he would actually say to Straw Hat. He tended to skip over the details and jump straight to using the Straw Hats to remove the current members of the Gorosei from power.

But now that he was here, what could he say?

Straw Hat ran with all kinds of strange people in Paradise and the New World. He could deal with weird. Smoker might even be able to get away with telling him the truth.

But surely even Straw Hat had limits? And no doubt if Smoker brought up time travel the crew would want to know why he went back, and that...was not something he really wanted to talk about.

Besides! It wasn't as if he was joining the crew, despite what Straw Hat wanted to think. This would just be temporary alliance.

And as an ally he was not under any obligation to share the hows and wherefores with the Straw Hats. They didn't need to know and Smoker didn't owe anyone an explanation.

Straw Hat had been silent this whole time, waiting for Smoker to gather his thoughts, something Smoker was unexpectedly grateful for.

"I used to be a marine Captain." Smoker started. He glanced up at Straw Hat to see his reaction. Pirates in general didn't tolerate marine presence, even that of ex-marines. But to Smoker's surprise Straw Hat didn't comment, though his gaze sharpened as his eyes narrowed fractionally. Taking this as a sign to continue, Smoker kept going. "But the marines aren't what they used to be. Upholding justice- fair, honorable justice- it was all I ever wanted to do. I was my life." Smoker clenched his hand in the fabric of the bedding.

"Was?" Straw Hat asked, brow furrowed.

Smoker nodded despite himself. "Yes. Was. That dream's been destroyed now. The marines have lost sight of their mission- those in charge no longer serve the people, but themselves. No justice can be dealt when people like that are running things." He looked away. "So I left. But leaving changes nothing. I realized the only way to restore the marines is to remove the Gorosei." Smoker turned to look Straw Hat in the eye. He needed to impress on the younger captain just how serious he was. "That's why I need your help."

Straw Hat looked like he wanted to say something, but Smoker wasn't finished. "I'm offering an alliance, nothing more." Smoker clarified. "I'm strong, and can lend a hand in the Grand Line. I can even teach your crew some tricks to help manage the Grand Line easier. In return, your crew will take me through Paradise into the New World, and, when the time comes, help me defeat the Gorosei. After that we can part ways." When Smoker returned his attention to Straw Hat, he was surprised to find the young pirate looking more serious than Smoker had ever had the privilege to witness.

"So, these Goro-guys destroyed your dream and you want our help to kick their ass." Straw Hat said quietly. "Okay." He nodded. Then he lifted his head so his hat no longer shadowed his eyes. "Don't worry! We'll help you!" He said determinedly, smacking his fist into his open hand.

Smoker was taken aback. He hadn't expected Straw Hat to agree so quickly. Did the pirate even know what he was getting into!? He said as much, but Straw Hat just laughed him off.

"Shishishi! I don't care if they're strong! I'm gonna be king of the pirates!" Straw Hat stood up, still laughing. "I'm gonna let everybody else know you're awake now, okay? They were real worried." He said brightly. Then he flung open the door and rushed through, slamming it behind him.

Smoker sat quietly for a moment, still taking in the conversation. Suddenly all his plans seemed inadequate and he felt vastly underprepared. Now that he had made it onto the Going Merry, what happens next?

Well, he told himself, he wouldn't figure it out sitting here. And if Straw Hat thought Smoker had any intention of keeping himself locked up and at the pirate's mercy he had another thing coming to him.

With a grunt Smoker dangled his legs over the side of the bed and slowly put pressure on them as he began to stand up. His legs shook as he brought himself to stand at full height. He stumbled towards his jitte, grabbing it just as his legs started to collapse under him and managed to catch himself, leaning on the jitte like a crutch.

Fuck. He had over-exerted himself.

Still, he was committed to his course now, and hobbled to the door. The hinges squeaked as he pushed it open. Now that the door was open he could faintly make out the sounds of the crew drifting down the stairs. Smoker braced himself and dug the tip of his jitte into the first step.

Carefully he pulled himself up onto the step. He did the same thing for the next step, and the one after that, going one step at a time until he was standing triumphantly at the top. It was only then that he allowed a brief respite to catch his breath, letting the peace and quiet re-energize him.

He froze.

Smoker's attention snapped to the scene in front of him, where the Straw Hat crew stood frozen before him on deck, also having been taken by surprise by the other's appearance.

Closest to him were Straw Hat and Black Leg, who was holding a soup bowl out of Straw Hat's reach. Behind them were Roronoa and Longnose, the latter of which was clinging desperately to the first. Smoker met his eyes and the sniper squeaked, ducking further behind the first mate. Finally, the navigator was the farthest from him, standing by the opposite railing.

Straw Hat was the one who broke the tension. "Ah! You're here!" He exclaimed, smiling. He turned to the cook. "See, Sanji? That means he's fine and doesn't need the soup." Straw Hat whined, stretching his arm towards the bowl.

"Then you don't need it either." Griped the cook, planting the sole of his foot on Straw Hat's chest. Straw Hat didn't seem to notice.

"But I'm hungry!" He pouted.

"I made you lunch less than half an hour ago." Black Leg snapped back. "You can wait." Straw Hat grumbled, but relented. "Besides," Black Leg continued, "he's been asleep for an entire day. And-" Black Leg looked Smoker over critically, "he still doesn't seem that healthy to me. He needs to eat." Now that he was no longer being accosted by the captain, Black Leg was free to inspect Smoker. He frowned. "Well don't just stand there shitty bastard! The dining room is that way." He said, pointing to a door on the far side of the deck. When Smoker did nothing but blink at him in surprise, Black Leg scowled. "Fine. I'm taking this back to the kitchen so it doesn't get ruined." He spat, turning sharply on his heel. "Come down if you want to eat." Black Leg walked off.

"Oi, Sanji! Make me a snack! Something with meat!" Straw Hat yelled to the cook's back. Black Leg gave him a slight wave of acknowledgement, but otherwise ignored Straw Hat and his subsequent cheering as he descended to the staircase in what Smoker assumed was the way to the kitchen.

The moment the cook was out of sight, Straw Hat refocused all his attention on Smoker. "Hehe, Sanji worries too much!" He told Smoker, grinning mischievously. He leaned in slightly, as if he were telling Smoker some great secret despite being several feet away and speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. "Don't worry. He seems grumpy, but he's actually really nice. And he's the best cook! So you better like his food or else!"

"I dunno, he seems scarier than Sanji…" Longnose muttered behind Roronoa's back, peaking out to watch Smoker warily.

"Get off me!" Roronoa grumbled, picking up Longnose by his shirt and tossing him towards the navigator. Longnose scrambled to his feet long enough to hide behind the mast. "Why the hell is he still on our ship Luffy?" Roronoa asked, glaring at Smoker.

Smoker bristled. He had never gotten along with Roronoa, but owed him too much for it to not feel like resentment.

Straw Hat brightened. "He's staying. I've decided." he said firmly.

Roronoa grumbled. "I don't think we should trust him," he said, glaring at Smoker, "he's a marine." Behind him Longnose gasped and the navigator, who had been so far been ignoring the group in favor of tracking the wind, suddenly snapped her attention on Smoker, watching him intently. "I don't know what he told you, but it's probably a trap. Marines are like that."

But Straw Hat was already shaking his head. "Nuh-uh. I asked that already. And he's not a marine, he quit." Straw Hat huffed at his first mate. He turned to Smoker. "Tell him, uh…" Luffy bit his lip. "Umm…?" He puffed out his cheeks as he thought. "Ah… what was your name?" He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Smoker watched as the rest of the crew groaned. Roronoa stepped forward to smack to smack Straw Hat with the hilt of his swords. "You never asked for his name!" Roronoa scolded.

"My name's Smoker." He said before the captain and first mate could get into a fight in the middle of the deck. He tried to look as intimidating as a man could while supporting himself on a makeshift crutch. "But I take it you knew that." He added, seeing Roronoa's unaffected demeanor.

Straw Hat looked at his first mate curiously. "Eh? Zoro you know Smokey?" He asked.

Smoker winced at the return of that cursed nickname. "It's Smoker." He tried to correct and was soundly ignored.

Longnose looked at him sympathetically even as he remained half-hidden behind the mast. "That's not gonna work. Luffy's as stubborn as they come." He commiserated with a mournful look to the sky.

Smoker shifted uneasily. The navigator girl, the cat burglar, was still staring at him with an incomprehensible look. She hadn't spoken a single word since he had arrived on deck.

Roronoa was explaining Smoker's notoriety amongst the marines and the bounty hunters who worked with them to Straw Hat while Smoker limped his way over to the empty lawn chair on the deck. He felt the air rush from his lungs as he tried and failed to seat himself gently into it. "I quit the Marines for no other reasons than my own." He said, breaking through the building tension. He was distantly aware of the cook reemerging, hovering in the doorway. "And I've no intention of returning as they are. I've got plans of my own in the New World, but first I need to get there. Believe it or not there aren't that many ships heading to the Grand Line from Loguetown- most pirates in the East Blue are too cowardly to risk it. I took advantage of an opportunity I saw. Nothing more, nothing less." He told the crew, crossing his arms. "I'm simply seizing my chance when it came. Struck a deal with your captain- I've got knowledge of the Grand Line, and I'm willing to share it provided you take me through. I'm _not_ joining this crew." He said firmly. "Not now, not ever. This is nothing more than a mutually beneficial alliance." Smoker ended succinctly, meeting each of their eyes.

Straw Hat beamed, turning to his first mate. "See, I told you Smokey was cool!" He giggled. His eyes were drawn to Black Leg. "Sanji! Did you bring me meat?!" He shouted, flinging his arm and latching onto the cook. Black Leg spluttered as Straw Hat hurled himself at the teenager. Black Leg scrambled to remove the rubber captain and sent them both tumbling down the stairs in the struggle.

Roronoa gave Smoker another long look before grunting and walking off. He settled down against the railing, shifting his swords to the side as he made himself comfortable, stretching out his legs and closing his eyes. His arms were crossed and a frown affixed on his face. Smoker doubted he was actually planning to sleep.

Longnose, finding the crew's numbers dwindling, broke out into a sweat. "I, uh, hehe, I…" He stuttered, avoiding Smoker's gaze. "I, um,- hey Luffy wait for me!" He suddenly shouted, running as fast as he could after Straw Hat and the cook, slamming the door behind him.

The ship was quiet.

Smoker leaned back, watching the navigator work quietly at her post, checking the compass and reading the sky. She kept her back to him the entire time. Smoker turned his attention to the sea, watching the waves break against the boat.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

The navigator- Nami, Bellemere's daughter- stiffened. She glanced back at him briefly before she caught herself. She didn't speak. Smoker reached into his coat and pulled out a cigar. He lit it and took a long drag. He kept his eyes on the water.

"Nezumi was drummed out of the Corps. Dishonorably." She flinched, her shoulders hunched. "I met her once," Smoker continued, "your mother, Bellemere. Just briefly, when I first joined the service. She was a brave woman."

Nami's hand moved to cover her scar. "I know." She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I-the marines-" Smoker struggled to find the right words. "It shouldn't have happened. I swore an oath to uphold justice when I joined. Every marine does." He let out a heavy breath, watching the smoke tendrils curl and dance in the air as they were blown away in the breeze. "We failed you." He said. His gaze flickered to Roronoa Zoro, and settled on Nami. "I'm sorry for that."

Nami had gone still, eyes downcast. Slowly she nodded. Just once.

Without another word she walked away and stood behind the helm, leaving Smoker alone on the deck with Zoro.


	6. We Don't Want to Live Ordinary Lives

**Sorry for the late update! I know it's been a year, but I'm still in college and I've gotten a full time job, so it's sometimes difficult to find the time and motivation to write.**

 **That being said, none of my fics are abandoned, and I plan on getting around to updating them all eventually, but it'll be a hot minute.**

Smoker had never spent time with the Straw Hats like this. Just. Occupying their space while they tended to their business. He couldn't shake the feeling of being a definite outsider while the crew prepared to enter Reverse Mountain.

Which was surprising in a way it shouldn't have been.

Sure, the Straw Hats were pirates and not immune to the necessities of life on the sea, but they had always seemed so... careless (carefree?)... that it now appeared surreal to watch them behave like an almost disciplined crew. Logically Smoker knew they must, but at the same time it remained one of the strangest sights he had ever seen in all his years.

Roronoa- Zoro, he reminded himself- 'woke' from his nap shortly after Smoker's conversation with Nami. He didn't comment on what he had most certainly overheard, and Smoker wasn't sure if he was grateful for that or not. Instead, Zoro had approached him with ease, hands linked behind his neck in arrogant languish. "If you're going to be here a while, I suppose someone needs to show you around."

Smoker snorted at the offer even as he stood. The Going Merry wasn't that big of a ship. In fact, even for a caravel it was quite small. He doubted anyone could get lost on this thing. Privately, he felt his legs tremble and doubted he could last very long on his feet. "I'm more interested in that soup Black Leg had out, and he's already pointed out where I need to be to get some." Smoker retorted around his cigar, adjusting his grip on his jitte.

Roronoa- Zoro- frowned. "Black Leg? You mean the shit cook?"

Smoker chomped down on his cigar and cursed himself. This was the past, they didn't even have bounties yet except for Straw Hat. "Who the hell else would I be talking about?" Smoker scathed, hoping the tone would distract Zoro.

Zoro bristled. "Whatever." He said, brushing past Smoker and barely refraining from overbalancing the ex-marine. "Don't come crying to me when the rooms move on you."

The comment was strange enough that it threw Smoker for a second. 'When the rooms move'...? That didn't make any fucking sense. What the hell?

It seemed that even the more sensible members of the Straw Hat crew were complete madmen.

With a great mental effort Smoker forced himself to let the oddness rest. These were, he reminded himself, people who willingly chose to follow Straw Hat. That alone should have been enough to warn him the ship's crew would likely be nearly as odd as their captain. And he'd drive himself as mad as they were if he tried to make sense out of it.

Smoker limped over to the door the cook had left through, the one that presumably led to the mess. The door creaked loudly as he pushed it open, and he heard the voices inside cut off as their owners stared at him as he stood in the doorway.

The Straw Hat crew was gathered around the dining table, looking at the map Nami brought out. Black Leg quietly walked to coldbox and took out a bowl of soup, which he gently set down at an empty spot at the table. Smoker sat down and accepted the offer gratefully.

Smoker sipped the broth slowly as the Straw Hats visibly wrestled with including him in their conversation. Or rather, the crew struggled. The captain didn't.

"Smokey!" The captain cheered, "Tell Nami it's a mystery mountain." He whined.

Smoker cocked an eyebrow, eyeing the Straw Hats dubiously. The captain bounced on his toes while the rest of the crew seemed resigned to his antics.

"It's not a mystery." Smoker said. The Straw Hat's reactions were instantaneous.

Nami let out a out "Hah!" grinning at Straw Hat smugly, who in turn was now pouting at Smoker. Black Leg smiled around a cigarette.

Longnose lunged forward at Smoker eagerly, both hands flat on the table as he leaned into Smoker's personal space. "So I'm right! The phenomenon is clearly caused by the great Sea King migration!" Longnose crowed.

Smoker stared at him. "What the fuck?"

Nami glared at Longnose and hit him over the head. "It's obviously not that, moron!" She scolded. "The Merry can go up Reverse Mountain because of how strong the currents are- not because of Sea Kings! We've been over this!"

Smoker wasn't too keen on watching a fight break out over who was the biggest idiot on the crew. "She's right." he interrupted. "Ocean currents that hit the Red Line have nowhere to go but up." He shrugged. "Not that it really matters if you aren't a navigator."

Impossibly, Straw Hat took this to mean that Smoker agreed with him. "See Nami," Straw Hat said, "it's a mystery." He nodded to himself.

Nami's jaw dropped. "That's not what he said at all!" She said incredulously. "Now quit fooling around and get ready, we're almost there, see?" She said, pointing to where a storm was brewing outside the window. "We'll hit the entrance as long as we keep moving into that storm."

Smoker grimaced. Entering the Grand Line was never fun this way. Privately, he felt it would be safer to risk the Sea Kings in the Calm Belt, given the success rate of ships making past the gates, but without seastone covering the keel that wasn't feasible.

The room went dark, caught in the looming shadow of the Red Line.

Longnose squeaked, his whole body trembling with fright at the sudden change.

Then, like a dam bursting, the whole crew rushed outside to gaze at the Red Line cutting through the waves of the storm. Smoker remained in his seat at the table, though he turned to watch the Straw Hats' expressions at seeing their first glimpse of the Grand Line- visible through the open door.

Their eyes were filled with awe- Nami and Longnose even looked afraid. For a moment Smoker was taken aback by how young the crew looked- how young they _are_ \- and he was again struck by how different things were. These Straw Hats had never been to the Grand Line. They never trashed Enies Lobby or Impel Down. The War of the Best had never happened. Straw Hat never punched a Tenryuubito, or challenged the Yonko, or declared war on the government.

Right now they were… innocent? _No_ , he considered, as Straw Hat directed his crew around the ship, tying lines and securing sails, _not innocent, not quite, but perhaps not quite guilty either._

Nami burst through the open door and pointed at Smoker. "Hey! If you're coming with us then make yourself useful- grab the wheel and follow my directions!" She demanded, not even waiting to see if Smoker acknowledged her before leaving the room.

Smoker stood to follow her out when the Merry suddenly pitched to the side. He grabbed onto the table to stay upright as the ship thrashed against the waves. The room illuminated with a crack of thunder as the sky opened up and poured down on the tiny ship.

It was peculiar for such a strong storm to appear so suddenly.

They must be close.

Smoker stumbled outside and made his way up slick stairs to the wheel, where Nami was waiting with a spyglass in hand. "We should be almost on the canal entrance. Keep her steady." Nami ordered without looking away from the mountain before her.

The heavy fog that surrounded the mountain dispersed the closer they got, and the entrance to the Grand Line opened up in front of them.

Smoker gripped the wheel tightly, fighting the waves to keep the course steady. But it was futile fighting nature and he felt the ship being steadily pushed off-course by the buffeting winds and waves despite his best effort.

"Hey! Didn't I say to keep it steady?" She shouted at him hysterically.

Smoker didn't speak, pushing his whole weight now into turning the wheel. He struggled against the might of the storm even as his strength waned.

"It's getting off route now! Turn right! Right!" Straw Hat yelled.

The Going Merry was almost upon the gate, and it was clear that they weren't going to make it.

Nami's arm flung out and clutched at Smoker's forearm, nails digging painfully into his skin as Nami tensed in fear. Smoker grit his teeth to keep from snapping at her.

Smoker couldn't help the flinch when he heard the familiar "Gomu-gomu no…" and watched as Straw Hat shielded the Merry with his own body, following a cheerful declaration of "Balloon!", bouncing the Merry back on course and away from the walls of the canal.

Next to him Nami sagged with relief. "We're safe!" She cried, tears welling in her eyes. But before Smoker could tell her that the Grand Line was never safe there was a commotion on the lower deck.

The deflated Straw Hat was plummeting back towards the sea, the first mate shouting for Straw Hat to take his hand, the other clutching the hat itself. Zoro and Straw Hat connected with a grunt, and Zoro flung Straw Hat onto the deck, prompting a cheer from the rest of the crew as they celebrated successfully entering the Grand Line. He clamped the hat back on his captain's head. Smoker wasn't able to stop the upturned twitch of his mouth when he saw Black Leg and Longnose dancing a jig as Straw Hat cheered them on. The lot of them acted like children, honestly. It was embarrassing.

The ship lurched, and the Merry rested at the top of Reverse Mountain. For a split second the crew quieted, and Smoker and the Straw Hats stood in awe at the peak, looking out into the expanse of ocean and cloud, at this point so high up that it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began.

Then the Merry tipped forward and plummeted down towards the exit. Straw Hat let out a raucous "Ya-hoo!" and clambered onto the figurehead, one arm wrapped around the neck, the other holding his signature hat firmly on his head. "There it is! The Grand Line!" He shouted in glee, the excitement so infectious that even Smoker could feel it buzzing under his skin.

They whizzed down the mountain, wind roaring in their ears.

"Did you hear that?" Zoro suddenly shouted.

"It's just the wind. I expect the atmosphere to be much different here-" Nami explained, but was cut off by Zoro shaking his head.

"That's not the wind." He shouted gravely.

That's when Smoker finally heard it for himself, a low haunting cry that echoed eerily off the rocks around them.

"Uh, Nami-swan?" Black Leg shouted down from the mast, "Is there supposed to be another mountain in front of us?" He asked shakily.

Nami jolted. "What!? That's impossible!" She pulled out her eyeglass, fumbling slightly in her haste and put it up to get a look at what Black Leg was seeing. "What is that thing?"

The air shook as another wail tore through the sky.

The clouds around them thinned as the Merry rapidly approached sea-level. Ahead a black wall loomed in front of them, blocking off the exit, leaving no room to go around.

"It's a giant whale!" Straw Hat exclaimed in glee, leaning over the figurehead.

What the hell.

"Uh, guys, I don't think we're slowing down!" Longnose cried. Indeed, the Going Merry showed no sign of stopping as it barreled down Reverse Mountain and toward the massive animal.

Around him the Straw Hat crew panicked. Black Leg and Longnose frantically tried to turn the rudder to no effect. Smoker clenched his teeth. Perhaps one of his logia moves would work?

For the Blues sake, he was a marine admiral, he should be able to do more than just stand there!

They were too close. He was too weak. There were just seconds until impact.

The Going Merry shuddered under the force of cannon fire.

Smoker gaped as a lone cannonball sailed through the sky to slam itself into the whale.

The Going Merry creaked dangerously as it struggled against the pressure and slowed. And, rather than slamming into the whale and shattering into a thousand pieces, it gently hit the whale. Many of the crew were sent tumbling to the floor, but the only casualty was the figurehead, which buckled from the impact and snapped off.

Smoker sighed. That could have been a lot worse. He could practically feel his hair turning white from stress because of the insanity that followed the Straw Hats, and he had only been with them for a few days!

An outraged cry drew his attention away from the near disaster, and he turned to see Straw Hat, face twisted in anger, emerge from below deck. His eyes were glued to the broken figurehead lying on the ship. His head snapped up to glare at the whale. "You broke my special seat!" He accused.

The world went quiet. The only sound was the gentle rush of water against the sides of the ship.

"Maybe it didn't hear us," Nami said shakily as she got up, "we should try to go around." On cue, behind her Black Leg and Longnose began turning the Merry aside, and they slowly drifted past the giant whale. The crew held its breath and even Smoker felt himself tense as they passed the eye.

But Straw Hat was still trembling in rage. His eyes locked onto the whale's looming eye and snapped back his fist to let fly a powerful punch right into it.

A deafening keen tore through the air as the whale thrashed, nearly capsizing the caravel. It opened its gaping maw to let loose another horrid moan; the suction pulled the Going Merry towards it. Helplessly, the Straw Hats tried to steer the ship away from the mouth, but there was nothing the small ship could do against the force of the water being swallowed by the whale.

Smoker's spirit surged. He had not survived countless wars, countless battles, he had not defied the very laws of nature to travel back in time just to end up as whale snack. He would not die here, not when he had just started.

He fell apart, and his flesh collapsed into smoke. The Merry rocked with each wave, spinning between the row of teeth, barely avoiding shattering against them. Smoker slipped between them, billowing up to the surface and solidifying.

Behind him Smoker could hear the sound of creaking rubber and a snap as Straw Hat landed beside him on top of the whale.

"Hey that's my crew you're eating whale!" Straw Hat shouted. "Let them go!"

Was this it? The end of the Straw Hat pirates, before they could even get to the first island in the Grand Line? Did his presence change so much?

Straw Hat's fists smacked the whale uselessly.

Smoker got angry. How dare Straw Hat get so upset? He was the one who risked his crew's safety for no reason, and now they were dead. Eaten by a whale. It was Straw Hat's fault.

This had been a bad idea. Allying with pirates never lead to good things. Pirates were selfish, reckless beasts with no control and cared about nothing but themselves and their own power. How had he ever thought this would be anything other than a disaster?

Smoker clenched his fist. He had half a mind to drag Straw Hat off the whale's back and let him fall to sea and drown like his crew. It would only be fitting. Besides, it would get rid of one pirate nuisance, and he was already through Reverse Mountain- he could find someone else to carry him. He could find new, better allies.

"You moron," he snarled, "you selfish, witless bastard. You killed your crew. For what? A fight you didn't need to pick? You should have just done what you were would have been safe if it wasn't for you!" He glared at Straw Hat, who had stopped pounding at the whale and was turned to Smoker in shock.

"What?" Straw Hat breathed, quieter than Smoker had ever seen him. '

Smoker could hardly see he was so angry. "This is your fault. They trusted you and you led them to their deaths!" He squeezed his eyes shut, overcome with emotion as he turned away. He couldn't look at Straw Hat right now.

Smoker's eyes felt wet. Were those tears? How long had it been since he cried?

Behind him was silence. Good. Maybe now Straw Hat would stop seeing everything as a game.

"Nah, I think they're okay." Straw Hat said simply. Smoker looked at him in disbelief. "My crew's strong, they wouldn't let themselves die here!" He grinned.

"That doesn't mean anything." Smoker groused.

Straw Hat laughed. "You're kinda funny aren't cha?"

Smoker stared. "Shouldn't you be trying to find a way to get your crew back?"

Straw Hat blinked. "Oh. Yeah." He sucked in a deep breath, rubber body inflating slightly. " _Fight me whale!_ " He shouted, voice ringing out around them and startling some gulls flying overhead.

Smoker groaned- that wasn't what he meant at all!- and was almost unsurprised when the massive whale they were standing on rumbled and began to dive.

Smoker and Straw Hat scrambled on the whale's back, trying not to lose their balance and succumb to the weakness all devil fruit users share. Smoker's boot slipped and lost its purchase on the rubbery skin. He slid, scrabbling to stay on when his fingers closed around a small protrusion from the whale's otherwise smooth skin. Reflexively he latched on.

Smoker looked at what he had grabbed on to.

It was a door. There was a door. On a whale. (In a whale?)

Why the fuck did the Grand Line have to be so goddam weird all the time.

Whatever.

Smoker swung up and braced himself between the metal of the door and the flesh of the whale. His actions had not gone unnoticed by Straw Hat. "Ooh Smokey what's that?" The boy called out, springing towards Smoker.

Smoker grit his teeth. "The Grand Line's nonsense." He griped as he turned the spokes that served as the handle.

Straw Hat frowned. "It looks like a door to me." He said bluntly.

Smoker ignored him as the door popped open. He also ignored Straw Hat's cheer as he eyed the rising ocean. "Just get in," he grumbled.

Straw Hat laughed, "Yoish!" And clutched his hat as he ducked inside.

Smoker had a new strategy in mind: ignore everything Straw Hat does that doesn't directly involve him, and maybe he will retain some of his sanity that way.

He followed Straw Hat into the whale and firmly shut the door behind him.


End file.
